


Golden Moon Hotel

by fleursavauge



Category: 5SOS, Harry Styles - Fandom, luke hemmings - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Online Romance, Slow Burn, Soulmates, alternative universe
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleursavauge/pseuds/fleursavauge
Summary: Edward i Robert poznają się na portalu randkowym. Harry i Luke poznają się w hotelu.
Relationships: harry styles/luke hemmings
Kudos: 1





	Golden Moon Hotel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miłego czytania~

Jadąc taksówką do hotelu, czuł początki jet lagu. Ze stresu nie jadł nic przez cały dwudziestogodzinny lot, a i tak jego żołądek skręcał się tak, jakby zaraz sam miał wyskoczyć przez jego przełyk. Oparł czoło o chłodną szybę i spojrzał na niewyraźne odbicie swojej twarzy. Po chwilowym namyśle doszedł do wniosku, że nawet dobrze się stało, że Edward nie był w stanie odebrać go z lotniska, bo wyglądał tragicznie. Przetłuszczone włosy opadały mu na blade policzki; cieni pod oczami nie zasłonił nawet makijaż, który tak pieczołowicie nakładał w swoim domu w Sydney ponad dobę temu, mając płonną nadzieję, że Double Wear wytrzyma podróż na inny kontynent; beżowy cień całkowicie zniknął, zbijając się w nieatrakcyjne bryłki w kącikach oczu, a po australijskiej opaleniźnie prosto z plaży nie zostało nawet blade wspomnienie.  
  
Zamknął zmęczone, piekące oczy, nie chcąc już dłużej kontemplować swoich niedoskonałości. Jego mózg jednak nie zamierzał mu odpuścić i pomimo ogólnej dezorientacji, odczuwał ciągły wewnętrzny niepokój na myśl o spotkaniu z Edwardem, które miało się jutro odbyć. Przeleciał tysiące kilometrów, aby się z nim zobaczyć, co zdecydowanie należało do czołówki jego najbardziej szalonych pomysłów (według Luke’a przebijało nawet zorganizowanie imprezy na dachu szkoły w jedenastej klasie), jednak stres był tak silny, że był o krok od odwołania wszystkiego. Przecież zawsze mógł rzucić się w trzytygodniowy wir imprez w londyńskich klubach, zamiast planować kolejne romantycznie randki.

\- Hotel Golden Moon - obwieścił taksówkarz, a Luke poczuł, że samochód się zatrzymuje.

Uniósł ciężkie powieki i spojrzał przez szybę na rozświetlone wejście hotelu. To miejsce polecił mu Edward i po sprawdzeniu zdjęć i ocen gości na Google, stwierdził, że idealnie nadaje się na jego pobyt w Londynie. Nie należał do najtańszych, ale Luke odłożył wszystkie zarobione pieniądze z ostatnich sześciu miesięcy - i z pracy barmana, i z sesji zdjęciowych - i nie zamierzał oszczędzać w Anglii na czymkolwiek.

\- Dzięki - wychrypiał, niemrawo zbierając swoje rzeczy z siedzenia obok.

Bardzo chciał już znaleźć się w pokoju hotelowym, wziąć ciepły prysznic i przespać w miękkim łóżku przynajmniej dwanaście godzin, ale naprawdę nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że jego ciało nie chciało współpracować i nie słuchało sygnałów wysyłanych przez mózg. Zmęczenie zdecydowanie wygrało dzisiejszego dnia.  
  
Zapłacił i wysiadł z samochodu. Z pomocą taksówkarza wyjął swoją olbrzymią walizkę i ruszył w stronę przeszklonych drzwi. Naciągnął kaptur na włosy, aby choć trochę ukryć ich fatalny stan. Nie był pewien, czy ma w ogóle siłę na prysznic, ale wiedział, że jak wstanie rano, to będzie się czuł paskudnie, jeśli nie zmyje z siebie śladów długiej podróży.

Zmierzając do recepcji, już widział, że będzie musiał trochę poczekać na swoją kolej. Przy ladzie stał mężczyzna latynoskiego pochodzenia, który podniesionym głosem mówił coś o zepsutej klimatyzacji w pokoju. Zaraz za nim stała wysoka blondynka w średnim wieku, ze znudzoną miną przeglądając instagrama. A na końcu kolejki ustawił się Luke, który walczył z sennością. Oparł się ciężko o rączkę walizki, jednak gdy podejrzanie głośno strzeliła pod jego ciężarem szybko się wyprostował i rozejrzał wokół za miejscem, w którym mógłby odpocząć. W centrum lobby znajdowała się kanapa i kilka foteli ustawionych dookoła szklanego stolika, ale mimo iż Luke’a wyjątkowo nęciło to miejsce, to wiedział, że jak tylko tam usiądzie, to od razu zaśnie i obsługa hotelu będzie musiała go wnosić nieprzytomnego do pokoju. Albo po prostu wywalą go na ulicę przed hotelem, co było bardziej prawdopodobne.

Spojrzał w prawo, gdzie stał złoty wózek hotelowy do przewożenia bagażu. Luke przyjrzał mu się uważniej. Wózek wyglądał na całkiem stabilny i chyba mógłby się lekko o niego oprzeć, zamiast stać na baczność i chwiać się jak pod wpływem alkoholu. Tak, to nie był taki zły pomysł, jeśli tylko zachować trzeźwość umysłu. Przesunął się dyskretnie kilka kroków w jego stronę i oparł na próbę ramię o metalową ramę. Kiedy nic się nie wydarzyło, uśmiechnął się do siebie i przeniósł ciężar całego ciała na prawą stronę.

I to był błąd. Zrozumiał to już w chwili, gdy poczuł, jak kółka wózka nagle zaczynają się obracać, a jego ramię ześlizguje się z ramy. Jednak było już za późno, aby zatrzymać rozwój wypadków. Poleciał w bok, jakby ciągnięty przez wózek. Upadł na bok, boleśnie tłukąc sobie biodro i łokieć, a ciężka walizka upadła prosto na jego łydki.

\- Kurwa… - zaklął, a w tym samym momencie zza złotego wózka dobiegło go to samo przekleństwo, wypowiedziane zbolałym głosem.

Poderwał szybko głowę i spojrzał przed siebie, ignorując nagłe ukłucie bólu, które przeszyło jego ciało. Po drugiej stronie wózka, na podłodze, w pozycji bardzo przypominającej jego własną, leżał mężczyzna w garniturze. Luke poczuł, jak robi mu się gorąco z zażenowania. W swoich myślach puścił właśnie wiązankę przekleństw pod swoim adresem, od których jego mamie spuchłyby uszy, gdyby tylko je usłyszała.

Spojrzał szybko w stronę recepcji - oczywiście, wszyscy odwrócili głowy w jego kierunku. Czy on naprawdę zawsze musiał zrobić coś tak żenującego i głupiego w miejscu, gdzie nikt go jeszcze nie znał?

\- Wszystko w porządku? - usłyszał nad sobą.

Przełknął głośno ślinę, patrząc w przystojną twarz mężczyzny, którego potrącił wózkiem. Zdążył już podnieść się z podłogi (w przeciwieństwie do Luke’a) i stał teraz nad nim, z wyciągniętą ręką, gotowy pomóc mu stanąć na nogach. Jednak duma Luke’a nie pozwalała mu na skorzystanie z tej propozycji - wstał sam, niezgrabnie, ale za to z godnością, której zabrakło mu chwilę wcześniej, gdy zrobił taki rozgardiasz w lobby.

\- Ja...bardzo przepraszam. Naprawdę nie chciałem - zaczął się gorączkowo tłumaczyć. _ Tylko się oparłem i to tak samo...poleciało. Przepraszam…

\- Nic się nie stało - wpadł mu w słowo mężczyzna. - Ważne, że panu nic nie jest.  
  
Luke w końcu odważył się uważniej przyjrzeć brunetowi. Przystojna twarz o regularnych, męskich rysach; kości policzkowe i żuchwa, które aż prosiły się o to, żeby gładzić je palcami; ładne usta, które podczas mówienia odsłaniały białe zęby i lśniące jakimś wewnętrznym blaskiem zielone oczy. Gdyby tylko sytuacja była inna, Luke z chęcią oddałby się marzeniom na jawie, których głównym bohaterem byłby właśnie ten mężczyzna.

I właśnie wtedy zauważył plakietkę wpiętą w klapę eleganckiej marynarki. Prosta, srebrna, bez specjalnych ozdób. były na niej tylko dwa słowa - na środku imię HARRY, a nad nim, trochę mniejszymi literami, MANAGER.

 _O kurwa, tylko nie to_ … - pomyślał z rozpaczą. Tylko managera hotelu tutaj brakowało.

\- Już poprawiam - wręcz krzyknął i rzucił się w stronę wózka, chcąc przeciągnąć go na poprzednie miejsce.

Nie zrobił nawet dwóch kroków, kiedy poczuł dłoń na swoim przedramieniu. Zniknęła równie szybko, jak się tam pojawiła, ale i tak sprawiła, że Luke stanął jak wryty.

\- Nie trzeba - powiedział łagodnie manager Harry. Luke zauważył, że zerknął na walizkę, która wciąż leżała porzucona na podłodze. - Czy chciałby się pan zameldować?

Luke nie marzył już o niczym innym, jak zamknięcie się w pokoju hotelowym, gdzie w ciszy przeżyje swoje upokorzenie, uciekając przed tym oceniającym spojrzeniem zielonych oczu. Ale nie mógł znieść myśli o tym, że miałby spędzić kolejne długie minuty w towarzystwie tego przystojnego managera, którego prawie zabił wózkiem bagażowym. Nie, to już byłoby zbyt wielkie upokorzenie. Oblizał nerwowo usta, zastanawiając się nad tym, czy wymówka z pilnym skorzystaniem z toalety jest tutaj odpowiednia, lecz mężczyzna znowu go ubiegł.

\- Zapraszam - wskazał w stronę recepcji i zanim odwrócił się do niego plecami, rzucił mu uśmiech, który mówił, że doskonale wiedział, co przed chwilą działo się w głowie Luke’a.

Im bliżej był recepcji, tym bardziej czuł się jak w szkole, kiedy na lekcji matematyki zostawał wywołany do tablicy i doskonale wiedział, że skończy się to kolejnym F. Szedł przed siebie, a jego żołądek ścisnął się w twardy supeł i zalegał mu pod żebrami jak kamień, nie pozwalając mu na pełny oddech, który choć trochę rozluźniłby jego spięte mięśnie. Obiecał sobie w myślach, że zameldowanie załatwi szybko i profesjonalnie, nie dając się wytrącić z równowagi ani przez wspomnienie niedawnego wypadku, ani przez te cholerne zielone oczy i idealne usta. Pięć minut i będzie po wszystkim, musiał się tylko skupić.

\- Czy ma pan u nas zrobioną rezerwację? - spytał manager Harry, gdy stanął już za ladą i ruszył myszką, aby wybudzić komputer ze stanu uśpienia.

Zerknął na Luke’a, który momentalnie spuścił wzrok i sięgnął do plecaka po swój paszport.

\- Tak, na nazwisko Luke Hemmings - odpowiedział, podając mu dokument. Manager Harry wziął od niego paszport, ich palce zetknęły się na krótki moment. Luke patrzył, jak zaczyna przeglądać coś na komputerze i robił się coraz bardziej niecierpliwy. Chciał po prostu dostać klucz do pokoju, zamknąć się w nim i najlepiej nie pokazywać się już nikomu.

\- Właściwie to… - mężczyzna zawiesił głos, patrząc jeszcze przez chwilę w ekran komputera, zanim wyprostował się i spojrzał Luke’owi prosto w oczy. - ...zwolnił się nam apartament w tej samej cenie. Osobna sypialnia, lepszy widok, większa łazienka.  
  
\- Nie, nie, dziękuję - powiedział szybko Luke, kręcąc głową. - Ten jest w porządku.

Czy to nie było oczywiste, że chce się stąd jak najszybciej zmyć? Czy ten manager naprawdę tego nie widział? Luke był pewien, że jego postawa i mowa ciała była aż nazbyt czytelna.

\- Nalegam - powiedział spokojnie, ale stanowczo manager.

Nie mógł patrzeć mu w oczy dłużej niż kilka sekund. I nie chodziło już nawet o ten cholerny wózek, ale o sam fakt, jak bardzo atrakcyjny był w tym swoim garniturze, zapiętej pod samą szyję białej koszuli, która musiała mieć cudowną fakturę (Luke był tego pewien) i z małym krzyżem wytatuowanym na lewej dłoni, przez który nie mógł przestać myśleć, czy Harry ma jeszcze jakieś inne tatuaże.

Zgodziłby się na wszystko, o co w tym momencie by go poprosił. Nawet gdyby to była najgłupsza rzecz na świecie. A przyjęcie lepszego apartamentu raczej nie było takie głupie, nawet jeśli nie do końca rozumiał motywy postępowania managera.

\- W porządku - skapitulował, odbierając swój paszport i kartę do pokoju, którą mężczyzna wręczył mu z szerokim uśmiechem.

Gdy jechał windą na siódme piętro, w towarzystwie boya hotelowego odpowiedzialnego za jego bagaże, wciąż miał przed oczami ten widok i już wcale nie był taki pewny, czy uda mu się zasnąć od razu po prysznicu. Te oczy pewnie będą go prześladowały całą noc. Oby tylko nie cały pobyt w Golden Moon…

Drzwi windy rozsunęły się i oczom Luke’a ukazał się długi korytarz wyłożony miękkim ciemnoniebieskim dywanem, który tłumił ich kroki, kiedy szli w kierunku pokoju 113. W końcu czuł, że znika napięcie z jego ramion spowodowane wydarzeniami w lobby. Z dala od spojrzenia managera Harry’ego, był w stanie wziąć głęboki oddech.Pocieszyła go też dodatkowo myśl, że skoro dzisiaj miał zmianę, to jutro rano już pewnie się nie zobaczą. A może nawet wszyscy pracownicy, którzy widzieli jego dzisiejsze upokorzenie, od jutra mają urlop?  
  
\- Zapraszam - powiedział boy hotelowy, otwierając przed nim drzwi do apartamentu.

Luke przekroczył próg i już po jednym spojrzeniu podziękował w myślach Harry’emu. Ten apartament był o wiele lepszy od pokoju, który zarezerwował sobie online. Na najbliższe trzy tygodnie Luke był posiadaczem dwupokojowego apartamentu składającego się z przestronnego salonu z wygodną kanapą i przeszkloną ścianą, sypialni wyposażonej w ogromne łóżko, na którym Luke mógłby się zmieścić z dwójką najlepszych przyjaciół (gdyby tylko chciał z nimi spać) i łazienki, gdzie mógł skorzystać nie tylko z prysznica, ale też zrobić sobie wieczór spa. Obiecał sobie, że jutro kupi sobie jakieś wymyślne olejki do kąpieli i przygotuje się w tej wannie przed spotkaniem z Edwardem. Dzisiaj musiał mu wystarczyć tylko prysznic, bo tylko na tyle miał siłę.

Podziękował chłopakowi, który wniósł jego bagaże i sięgnął do kieszeni po napiwek. Nie był pewien, czy w Londynie się to praktykuje, ale czuł się niekomfortowo z tym, że ktoś wnosił jego bagaże, nawet jeśli to była jego praca.

\- Czy mógłbym jeszcze prosić o butelkę tequili do pokoju? - spytał, wręczając chłopakowi pieniądze. W końcu jak szaleć, to szaleć. Ma wakacje.

\- Oczywiście, zaraz panu przyniosę.

Po wyjściu pracownika, Luke spojrzał na swoje bagaże i poczuł nagłą niemoc w mięśniach. Nie był w stanie teraz nawet myśleć o rozpakowaniu swoich rzeczy. Był tak zmęczony, że odczuwał lekkie zawroty głowy (choć mogło to być spowodowane też jetlagiem). Alkohol pewnie nie był w tym momencie najlepszym pomysłem, ale liczył na to, że kieliszek tequili pomoże mu zapanować nad buntującym się żołądkiem i ułatwi mu zaśnięcie w nowym miejscu, na innym kontynencie.

Spojrzał na walizkę, wzdychając ciężko. Sam fakt, że musiał ją otworzyć, żeby znaleźć kosmetyki i czyste ubrania wydawał mu się ponad jego obecne możliwości. Szkoda, że nie był Harry’m Potterem i nie mógł po prostu machnąć różdżką, zawołać Alohomora i jego rzeczy magicznie pofrunęłyby na odpowiednie miejsca w apartamencie. Ale Alohomora to chyba jednak nie było odpowiednie zaklęcie…

Gdy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi, był bliżej do rozpakowania tylko o porzuconą na kanapie bluzę i koszulkę, które zdążył z siebie zdjąć i podłączeniu się do sieci wifi, aby odszukać odpowiednie zaklęcie do rozpakowania na forach związanych ze światem czarodziejów. Otworzył drzwi bez zastanowienia, wciąż z telefonem w ręce, pewny, że zastanie za nimi boya hotelowego.

\- Dziękuję - wymamrotał, sięgając wolną ręką po butelkę.

Nie uniósł wzroku do momentu, w którym usłyszał ten głęboki głos wypowiadający krótkie słowo:

\- Proszę.

Jego oczy napotkały te zielone i nie musiał patrzeć na usta, żeby widzieć, że ich właściciel się uśmiecha. W ostatniej chwili zacisnął palce na szyjce schłodzonej butelki tequili, którą podał mu manager.

\- Ja… - sam w sumie nie wiedział, co chce - i co powinien - powiedzieć. Zadziwiające, jak przy tym mężczyźnie nagle zapominał, jak się mówi i nie był w stanie wykrztusić poprawnie złożonego zdania.  
  
\- Widzę, że szykuje się jakaś impreza powitalna Londynu - zażartował Harry, wciąż stojąc na progu, mimo że dostarczył mu już zamówiony alkohol.

Mowa jego ciała mówiła, że jest odprężony i najwidoczniej dobrze się czuł w tej sytuacji - czego nie można było powiedzieć o Luke’u. Czuł, że każdy mięsień był napięty, płuca zapomniały na chwilę, jak powinny działać, a palce dłoni zacisnęły się na telefonie i butelce, które w nich trzymał. Luke, weź się w garść.

\- Tak, jednoosobowa - odpowiedział, zbierając w końcu w sobie zaginioną pewność siebie.  
  
\- Nikt nie dostał zaproszenia?

\- Powiedzmy, że zaproszenie zostało odrzucone - wymamrotał, myśląc o Edwardzie, z którym miał spędzić ten wieczór.

\- Och, to przykre - odparł na to Harry i faktycznie brzmiał tak, jakby było mu przykro. Zerknął na zegarek na nadgarstku. - Ja niestety muszę jeszcze zrobić raporty na koniec miesiąca, ale to już ostatnie dwadzieścia minut i jestem wolny.

\- No to...fajnie - bąknął Luke, nie za bardzo wiedząc, co właściwie miałby na to odpowiedzieć. - Miłego wieczoru. I dziękuję za tequilę.

Zamknął drzwi, nie czekając na odpowiedź. Dopiero gdy nalewał alkohol do szklanki, którą znalazł na komodzie, dotarło do niego to, co przed chwilą się wydarzyło. Przeanalizował jeszcze raz całą rozmowę i wtedy to go uderzyło. Czy to możliwe, że...manager Harry z nim flirtował?


End file.
